eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Troubadour - Epic Quest Story
Where do I get the Winds of Karana? Troubadour - Epic Quest Story (Thundering Steppes) Maestra Orlita: Don't you love the chaotic landscape of the Thundering Steppes? It is amazing what great beauty can be formed from such great violence such as the Age of cataclysms. Player: So, you find beauty in discord? Maestra Orlita: Of course, silly. I am the Maestra of the resurrected Chaos Orchestra. Our lives are bound to the pursuit of beauty within chaos. Though we be few, our songs shall begin a chaos revival. Player: What are you doing out here all alone? Is it dangerous? Maestra Orlita: The revival shall begin with the lost gift of the ayonic notes. Let the Chaos Orchestra sing our songs where crumbs are spread. Let our quintet become a global choir. Let everyone know that we are back! Player: Farewell (East Freeport) Lyricist Sha'son: Did my song bring excitement to your senses? Player: What was the song about? Lyricist Sha'son: It is an old song taken from the first incarnation of the Chaos Orchestra. It dates back to the Lost Age. I am not sure what it is about... just a fable I imagine. Player: Thanks () Lyrcist Te'naj: I hope you have enjoyed the mustic of the Chaos Orchestra. Player: What was your song about? Lyrcist Te'naj: It is an old song centered around a tragic tale that saw the untimely deaths of those that listened to the tunes of a cursed tune. Player: Thanks for the information. (Qeynos) Lyracits Kuehja: What did you think? Player: What was it about? Lyracits Kuehja: My song was taken from the first incarnation of the Chaos Orchestra. It hints of their tragic exile into the pastures of the Plains of Karana. Player: Thanks for the information. (Qeynos) Lyracist Trucci: If you enjoy my music, please donate. All shades of coin are welcome. Player: I am curious about your tune. What is it about? Lyracist Trucci: It's a simple tune based on an old song of the original Chaos Orchestra. It was a little fable about a gnoll that gambled with a demon in hopes of owning a golden lute. Player: That sounds interesting. Bye. (Qeynos Mage Tower) Player (reading book): A Chaotic History: The Story of the chaos Orchestra - By Vhalen Nostrolo, the Crimson Conductor Within the Age of Enlightenment the seeds of chaotic compositions were sown. The first human clans began to settle within the Plains of Karana, far south from the bloody tundras of the Northlands, former homeland to all humans. It was at this time that the Chaos Orchestra came into existence. Early humans held a violent nature in their hearts, a gift from their barbarian cousins in the Northlands. One band of bards, former war drummers of the barbarians, had hoped to tap into the violent nature. Through this exploration of chaos they hoped to compose music like never heard before. The Chaos Orchestra was formed. Long did the Chaos Orchestra delve into chaotic compositions. Many songs were created that employed rhythms and beats that were never explored by other composers. Unfortunately, they were never able to create any meaningful composition that even they approved of. According to history, this all changed ona trip to the village of Katta Grove. Ancient songs that tell the tale of the Chaos Orchestra being attacked by a rabid pack of gnolls while en route to Katta Gove, the village of the chieftain of the Plains of Karana. Surviving this violent onslaught, the bards did find a magic lute that was being carried by the gnolls. Reclaiming this grand bard instrument from the savage gnolls, the Chaos Orchestra dubbed it the Ayonic Lute. This magic lute would help them break their musical plateaus and play a final infamous concert that would place them in the annals of bard history. The Ayonic Lute was of unknown origin, but to the Chaos Orchestra, it was a gift from Ayonae Ro. In their minds, it was goddess' way of choosing them as the evolution of music and the harbingers of a bold age of compositions. Before they could explore the arcane forces behind the lute, they decided to use it in their next concert at Katta Grove. Little is known about the secret concert in Katta Grove. The only person alive was the owner of the small stage they performed on. This owner returned towards the end of the concert only to find a blood bath had occured. He screamed for the milita and the Chaos Orchestra fled the village. Every spectator was found dead, seemingly slain by one another. It was dubbed the Rabid Dance after the only clue left in the massacre, a blood stained composition of the same name. Maestro Konic Nostrolo of the Leage of Antonican Bards was charged with the task of tracking down the Chaos Orchestra and seizing them before their next violent concert could begin. Konic was able to find the trail of the fugitive Chaos Orchestra, a trail spotted with blood. It led to the Serpent's Spine and the last person to meet the bards, a fortune teller named Hagralazoo. Through her fortunes, she told Konic that she read theirs and found no future beyond a day. They vanished never to be seen again. Maestro Konic continued his investigation of the Chaos Orchestra long after they vanished. He would later come to realize that the orchestra was not in full blame for the Rabid Dance in Katta Grove. The powers behind this Ayonic Lute held much of the blame. On his death bed, Maestro Konic was noted saying, the Ayonic Lute holds great power, but along with that comes a great curse... a curse tht can be removed. Look to the belly of a giggling fish... To this day, there are those that delve into chaotic compositions. To me, this isn't a problem. The exploration of music is as grand as the exploration of Norrath. the chaos Orchestra was correct that beauty can be found within discord. It is unfortunate that their expedition into the compositions of chaos had to end with the cursed Ayonic Lute. (Rivervale -- Laughing Trout Pub) Player: Hail 'The Hagralaphone' (a xylophone) Hagralaphone: Built and Tuned in the Misty Thicket by Bogbottom Mills. "You can only reach the top of the charts if you begin at the Bogbottom" Player: What?! It sings!! (Enchanted Lands) Player: Hail Camfred Camfred: What?! Eh... What?! Qeynosian Job? I don't know anything about any Qeynosian Job. What's a Qeynosian? Eh? Player: I am interested in Bogbottom Mill. Are you the owner of it? Camfred: Bogbottom Mill... eh.... you're not with the Underfoot Revenue Service are you? Umm... my grand dad sold that place ages ago. Right that's it! He sold it... leagally, you know? Player: Hold on! I am not with the U.R.S. I am looking for information about a musical instrument called the hagralaphone. Camfred: Oh! Right, righ! That's me then... Camfred Bogbottom at your service. If you're looking for one of those hagralaphones I'm sorry to say... there's just the one. Player: Does it have any relevance to an ancient fortune teller named Hagralazoo? Camfred: I'll say! That's all that's left of that rated troll witch. After the Drafling kicked her bum out of the Misty, she started a career as a fortune teller... SLASH!... burglar. She eventually thought she could come back and lay some vengeance on Rivervale after the Drafling vanished. Big mistake! Player: Why did you make her bones into a xylophone? Camfred: Hey! Let's not go accusing anyone of any crimes, not that it's a crime. That witch was fried by a little gift the Drafling left us just in case she returned. It was Sir Tatters that put her down. It was my ancestors that took her bones and formed them into a chime thingie... with the bing and the bong and the bing bong. Player: Yes, but why not just destroy her bones? Camfred: My great grand dad did that at the request of a good friend of Mayor Gubbin's, the Crimson Maestro, Vhalen. He did not want to lose her to Ethernere and beyond. He said she might have a secret that would fare better hidden here in Norrath. Player: So, the hagralaphone can sing the secrets of Hagralazoo. How do I play it? Camfred: Don't ask me, I'm just a burglar- I MEAN!!! I'm just a woodworker SLASH!... all around legal making citizen. If you want to play the bones you'll have to find the composition only Vhalen knew. However last I looked... humans don't live over 400 years. Good Luck. Player: Thank you, Camfred. Stay out of trouble. Camfred: Trouble! What Trouble? No trouble here. I'm just a whittling wood, chopping trees, raising mini trotters... standard wood working stuff, you know? Player: Sounds great! (Antonia - Ring the 'Bell of Vhalen') Player: Hail a vision of Vhalen a vision of Vhalen: What can the Crimson Maestro do for you this time? Player: I seek knowledge of Hagralazoo and the magic lute. a vision of Vhalen: You wish to find the Ayonic Axe, I can sense that. I have waited a long time for someone noble enough to retrieve that artifact from its hiding place. Player: I do not seek an axe. I see the Ayonic Lute, a magical instrument. a vision of Vhalen: Ha ha! One in the same. The Ayonic Axe is just as grand a weapon as it is a musical instrument. However, you will soon find that its appearance is more fitting of an areana champion rather than a amphitheater virtuoso. Player: My quest to find the Ayonic Axe led me to Rivervale, where a morbid xylophone rests within the Laughing Trout. a vision of Vhalen: Then you have followed the whispers of my ancestor. The hagralaphone was intended to stifle, hide and bind the spirit of the great troll witch Hagralazoo. It was one of the neccessitites of keeping the Ayonic Axe hidden from those that seek to harm and those filled with innocent curiosity. Player: What does a troll witch or fortune teller have to do with a magic lute? a vision of Vhalen: From the findings of my ancestor, ages ago she encounted a small band of bards known as the Chaos Orchestra. These bards were close to falling prey to the curse of the instrument when they pleaded for help from Hagralazoo. She promised to take the lute if they would play one song for her. Player: And they played one more song. a vision of Vhalen: Unfortunately, yes! After they perished by their own hands, the instrument was taken by Hagralazoo. How she survived the curse is not known, but survive she did. What followed was a string of clandestine concerts orchestrated by the troll and her unwitting ally. Player: Who helped her? a vision of Vhalen: Hagralazoo could wield the Ayonic Axe as a weapon, but she could never play a tune on it. To perform her deadly concerts she would hire foolish bards that she encountered in her fortune telling sessions. Through guile, they aided her. However, she was the only one that reaped the rewards. The unwitting accomplice died along with the spectators. And things went this way for quite some time. Player: How did it end? a vision of Vhalen: Hagralazoo gave the instrument to a bard named Kelkarn. It would be Kelkarn's journey that would bring the Ayonic Axe to me. It would be he Drafling that would defeat Hagralazoo in Rivervale, allowing me to bind her sould to the hagralaphone. Player: But why bind her soul? a vision of Vhalen: I do not know much of Kelkarn's association with Hagralazoo, but what I could discover was that Kelkarn held an artifact that protected him from the curse. The troll witch somehow found Kelkarn's ward after his death. I hid the Ayonic Axe and bound the troll to Norrath until another noble bard could quest for Kelkarn's artifact. That noble bard is you. Player: But you are a legendary bard! how could you not find Kelkarn's ward? a vision of Vhalen: Hagralazoo would not speak and my time on Norrath was not enough, there were other great deeds that I needed to tend to. It is your time now. You must play the Winds of Karana upon hagralaphone. That shall resurrect Hagralazoo. Ages of torment must have brought her to her senses. She is the only one that knows where Kelkarn's ward is. Player: Where do I get the Winds of Karana? a vision of Vhalen: Where once I stood in sorrow, beside the life giving portal. Where once it was empty now there is a monument of Rallos removed. Go there and you shall be granted the first Wind of Karana. Player: But what of the Ayonic Axe... where is it? a vision of Vhalen: Go, Willow. Let the Winds of Karana release the witch and let my shards guide you in the land where ancient evil slumbers. Player: Land where ancient evil slumbers?! (Thundering Steppes) Player: Hail Ghost of Vhalen Ghost of Vhalen: Where once I stood in sorrow, beside the lift giving portal. Where once it was empty now there is a monument of Rallos Removed Player: I come for the First Wind of Karana. Ghost of Vhalen: In realms above the master awaits. In a breathing bronze vessel, I resonate. Player: Is that my next clue to the next wind? (Poets Palace) Player: Hail The Djinn Master The Djinn Master: I can sense that you have come with great purpose. Player: I am Willlow and I seek the Winds of Karana. The Djinn Master: Ha! You are the one the Crimson Maestro foretold of. I shall respect his wishes and grand you your audience. Player: What did you do to me? The Djinn Master: The shard of the legendary bard is one of my favorite trinkets. Only those granted permission may summon it from the Vessel of Song. You have my permission. Go and find the vessel within my palace. Be gone! Ha ha! Player: Thank you. (Rub the Lamp -- 'The Vessel of Music') Player: Hail Ghost of Vhalen Ghost of Vhalen: In realms above the master awaits. In a breathing brozne vessle I resonate. Player: I seek the Winds of Karana. Ghost of Vhalen: Where once the flock rebelled I now stand behind hanging robes of harmony. Player: Thank you. (The Palace of the Awakened - top floor) Player: Hail Ghost of Vhalen Ghost of Vhalen: Where once the flock rebelled I now stand behind hanging robes of harmony. Player: I seek the Winds of Karana Ghost of Vhalen: Under spires that pierce the night, play my key of excess removed and resting beyond baptism. Player: Many thanks, ghost of Vhalen. (Castle Mistmore - Ballroom) Player: Hail Ghost of Vhalen Ghost of Vhalen: Under spires that pierce the night, play my key of excess removed and resting beyond baptism. Player: I seek the winds of Karana. Ghost of Vhalen: Let four winds converge and rattle the bones. Let the troll witch rise and moan. Player: Thank you, final ghost of Vhalen. (Rivervale - The Laughing Trout) (play Winds of Karana on the hagralaphone) the hagralaphone: You FOOL! Hehehe! I have returned! Now I can crush that little plane walker's beloved dwelling. Hehehe! Hagralazoo (Fortune Teller of Theer): Look at me now, you puny plane walker. I am now large and in charge! Hagralazoo: I will topple your beloved tower... you.. you... short little thing! Player: Hail Hagralazoo Hagralazoo: Beat it you little skunk! I don't have any business with you. It's that ping sized puffing dragong I want to pound into mulch. Player: You will answer my question and make no trouble. Don't make me hurt you! Hagralazoo: Haha!! I am the great Hagralazoo! You can't hurt me. Player: Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you dead? I think you were already hurt once. I can make that twice. Hagralazoo: Arrrgh!! I was tricked by that Drafling! He couldn't even face me like a... well... whatever he is! You woudln't understand, but when I am through with his tower, I will pound you also. Player: I am looking for the Ayonic Axe. Hagralazoo: WHAT!! Cough, cough!! I almost choked there. You must be kidding me? First off, you can't find it, not even I know where it is. Second off, you don't have the Wards of Kelkarn. Player: Vhalen the bard will tell me where the Wards and the axe are. You needs you! Hagralazoo: VHALEN!! I will crush that... that.. well... he is good looking. I hate to crush him... ARRGH!! Listen up! He knows nothing! I know all! Only I can tell you where the Wards of Kelkarn are because I am smarter than Vhalen! Player: I think you are lying. Hagralazoo: BAH! If you think you can fool me.. I AM NO FOOL! Only I hold the key to the wards. I hid them so no one would find them, NO ONE BUT ME!! Me and my icy minion at the doorstep of the spires. Hehehe! Player: You are right... and even if it is found... who would know what to do with it, right? Hagralazoo: Hehehe!! Of course, FOOL! Only the great Hagralazoo knows that you need to play the Wards of Kelkarn to allows the spells to resonate within your soul and protect you from the Ayonic Axe. Without it... you'd be lost within the insane melody. Player: Well, then it is a good thing I don't know where the Wards of Kelkarn are. I guess I will just put back the Ayonic Axe where I found it. Hagralazoo: HEY! I thought you said that you were looking for the Ayonic Axe. wait a second... Player: Ummm... yes... I am looking for it after I found it in that place. You know, that place Vhalen hid it. Hagralazoo: And where did you find it? Player: Let me introduce you to the afterlife, again! (Kill Hagralazoo and take her icy gem) (Kylong Plains) (Set the icy gem into the empty eye socket) Zyn'Phro: My beautiful mistress, Hagralazoo, what can your faithful servent do? Player: Hail Zyn'Phro Zyn'Phro: Lady Hagralazoo, how can Zyn'Phro serve you? Player: I seek the Ward of Kelkarn. Zyn'Phro: I am sorry to inform my most beautiful lady that the artifact you have hidden has been recovered by another. Player: Who has take the Wards of kelkarn? Zyn'Phro: Long ago when you left Kunark, a battle erupted in this lost valley. The sarnak discovered the wards of Kelkarn. They have taken it to their towers in the Burning Woods. Player: Do you know what tower? Zyn'Phro: Towers rarely have names, at lest not names mortals can hear. However, I can inform you of the brigade that removed the wards. It was the Gwalnax Brigade. Their historian removed the artifact. Player: Where is the historian? Zyn'Phro: Seek the Gwalnax tower in the Burning Woods. There you will find the historian. Player: Why didn't you fight the sarnak for the wards? Zyn'Phro: Are you not Hagralazoo the beautiful? You instructed me to watch over you artifact and not engage, but record. You should know this. Player: It has been a long time. My memory has faded. Sleep, my minion. (Kylong Plains - Burning Wood) Player: Hail Historian Holdak Historian Holdak: What has given you so much bravery that you would dare to approach the Gwalnax Brigade? Player: I am interested in an artifact known as the Wards of Kelkarn. It was excavated from the Lost Valley by the sarnak and taken here. Historian Holdak: You speak of the bone chimes taken from the ancient Combine City. We do have it. I have studied it and found it to be quite useless, as most outsider artifacts are. Are you interested in earning it? Player: Earning it? Historian Holdak: If you want the Wards of Kelkarn, I require you to assist me in obtaining sarnak historial artifacts that rest in Chardok. Player: Correct me if I am wrong, but if they are in Chardok, aren't they arleady safe with your people? Historian Holdak: There is a civil war brewing in Chardok. If war erupts inside the city fortress, many precious relics will be lost. I ask you to gather a number of our most sacred artifacts so that the Gwalnax Brigade can keep them safe. Will you help me? Player: I will help you. Historian Holdak: Excellent! Find these sarnak relics and return them to me and the Wards of Kelkarn will be yours. Player: I shall retrieve the sarnak artifacts. (Chardok - Gather items) Flame of Shazzuk Statue of Thi'Zok Eye of Gorowyn Blood of the Betrayer Box of Tortuned Delights Hand of the Metal God Runes of Gor (Kylong Plains - Burning Woods) Player: Hail Historian Holdak Historian Holdak: I hve heard reports of you daring missions into our fortress city. Of course, it was more along the lines of an invading crypt raider that happened to steal a number of sarnak historical artifacts. I hope this was you. Player: It most certainly was. You can have the artifacts. Can I now have the Wards of Kelkarn? Historian Holdak: I grant you the Wards of Kelkarn. It is junk to the sarnak nation, but to an inferior outlander, it may be useful. Farewell. Player: Farewell, Historian Holdak (Examine the 'Wards of Kelkarn' in your inventory) These chimes are etched with symbols formed from the fusion of musical notes and wards. Each chime is different, but the entire wind chame has been formed from a single skeleton. (play the chimes) I have been protected against the Ayonic Curse (Kunzar Jungle - City of Mist) (examine broken mandolin) Shade of Vhalen: You have discovered my old mandolin within the city of Torsis, excellent! I can now communicate with you from my new place of duty, Ethernere, the land between life and death. Player: You are another ghost of Vhalen. Shade of Vhalen: Haha! This visage is a shade, a facet of my true self that resides beyond death in the realm of Ethernere. My spiritual affinity to all my instruments that I created with my own hands helps me project myself here in Kunark. I am far more than a ghost, yet less than a vision. Player: Why didn't you tell me where to find this place? Shade of Vhalen: When I encountered you as a vision within the bell tower, I could not tell you where the mandolin was because I have never journed here. I was summoned from the other side, not Norrath. But enough! have you been protected by the Wards of Kelkarn? Player: I played the Wards of kelkarn and felt invigorated by some mystical force. Shade of Vhalen: Excellent! The ayonic wards have worked. You must now retrieve the Ayonic Axe from its resting place, but first you need the Cabilisan Soul key. Without that key, you canoot hope to find the axe. Player: What is the Cabilisian Soul key? Shade of Vhalen: The Cabilisian Soul Key was a device created by a former ruler of the iksar empire, Emperor Vekin. Vekin crafted the key with the spirits of his most trusted aides. It had two purposed, veil the Ayonic Axe from sight and change its form. Player: How did Emperor Vekin gen involved? Shade of Vhalen: Emperor Vekin acquired the Ayonic Axe during a raid upon the outpost of Firiona Vie in Kunark. I was there seeking aid from Lady Firiona. Unfortunately, Vekin's forces were too much as he raided the outpost with the aid of meliva, a planar warrior. Player: What is a meliva warrior? Shade of Vhalen: The melivans are beautiful creatures of the planes that wield malicous melodies. I feared that this creature was on Norrath looking for the Ayonic Axe, but I have heard that the axe has not left the place where Venril Sathir placed it, Charasis the vault city. Player: So tell me how to get the Cabilsian Soul Key and where the Ayonic Axe is. Shade of Vhalen: The axe is in Charasis, somewhere in the guise of a common music instrument. As for the soul key, the dragons acquired it. However, I have 'persuaded' this shade to assist us. He will give you the soul key and I shall reward him through his liberation in Ethernere, or rather, the good facet of the shade. Seek the arcane flame in the dragon lands and you will find the shade of Modeus. Player: Then I shall get the key and go to Charasis. Shade of Vhalen: That is not all! The soul key is not complete until it contains a portion of the iksar spirits that forged it. Although ages have passed the decendants of these iksar will also work. The names I recall are Vekin, Guralz, Nagol, and Jarzuk. However Jarzuk is the maiden name of the last one you should seek. Player: Who is this Jarzuk person and why is she the last one I should seek? Shade of Vhalen: Unfortuantely, there is only one Jarzuk family member left alive, if you could call it alive. She is better known by her married name, Drusella Sathir. She is very dangerous, but you would have to face her eventually because she also guards the champer where I am sure that the Ayonic Axe rests. She is the most dangerous entity in Charasis and beloved undead wife of Emperor Venril Sather. Be ready for this final fight, for she will not be defeated with ease. Player: I shall defeat who I must to claim the Ayonic Axe. (Skyfire Mountains - Temple of the White Lord) (examine the Flame of Yore) You notice that there is a disk jammed into a slot on the pedestal of flame. The flame itself looks like it is flickering... its dying. You notice a loose piece of fuel for the arcane fire. It seems to be a mineral with arcane properties. The mineral is called xegonite. (mine 10 xegonite clusters) (Toss the xegonite info the arcane flame) Player: Hail Shade of Modeus Shade of Modeus: We are the shade of Modeus. We are bound together to serve the ring. What is it you wish? Player: I am here for the Cabilisian Soul key. Vhalen, the bard, has sent me to you. Shade of Modeus: You shall have the key and one of us shall see freedom. Player: Thank you (Sebliss) Kill 2 Name Mobs (Crypt of Agony) Kill final Name Mob (Carasis) Kill Drusella (Grab Ayonic Axe from instrument in corner of room) MYTHICAL START (Place Wards of Kelkarn in your hosue and examine them) You hear beautiful music playing. You begein to imagine youself soaring higher and higher into the sky. (keep playing) As you soar into the sky you being circling, floating and passing flocks of aviaks. You almost run into a large span of iron, a bridge of massive links. As you fly over it you see a beautiful winged woman... she whispers... "I'm waiting" (keep playing) You try to continue the song, but it is lost. (Barren Sky) Player: Hail Son'Nia (Sisters of the Silent Song) Son'Nia: A hero has finally played my song. What shall I designate you as? Player: Who are you? Son'Nia: What shall I designate you as? Player: My name is Willlow. Son'Nia: I am Son'Nia of the Sisters of the Silent Song. I have traveled far to reach your world. My target was the Ayonic Axe, the one you wield. Player: Don't even try to take my axe, I earned it! Son'Nia: I do not wish to wield the Ayonic Axe. I was sent to remove its curse, a curse placed upon the divine weapon by the adversaries of the Sisters of the Silent Song. Player: Who are these creatures that placed a curse upon the Ayonic Axe? Son'Nia: The planar beings designated as meliva, malevolent divas from the deconsructed plane of torment. Player: The Ayonic Axe is a grand weapon, but I am sure there are far superior weapons to be found in the planes. Son'Nia: The Ayonic Axe holds the power of the deconstructed plane of music. By order of Ayonae Ro, the Ayonic Weapons were to be built. These weapons were to hold the melodic power of the plane of music upon its deconstruction. Player: Then ther are other Ayonic Weapons? Son'Nia: Only one Ayonic Weapons could be forged within the workshops of Harmonum, the concert hall of Ayonae Ro. The process was many ages long. At the time of your Age of Enlightenment, only the Ayonic Axe was completed. Before the Ayonic Horn or any other instrument could be completed, the plane of music was deconstructed. Player: Why wasn't the Ayonic Axe scooped up by this planar deconstrction? Son'Nia: The instrument was completed during your Age of Enlightenment while the deconstruction of the plane occured during the Age of War. Such a time span is a minute in our time, but it was enough time for the meliva to sense the power of the Ayonic Axe. Player: Why did they want the weapon? Son'Nia: The Ayonic Axe was the greatest of all musical instruments. the meliva are creatures of melodic chaos. The songs they sing would curdle your blood and that is what their masters wished. Byzola and Demetreax, rules of the plane of torment, ordered the meliva to acquire the instrument so that they may corrupt your realm. Player: So, that is how the Ayonic Axe made it to Norrath. Son'Nia: The meliva gifted the Ayonic Axe to overly curious shissar. The meliva instructed the Kixzhar to bathe the history of the axe in blood. With each slaughter, the axe's melody would become more chaotic. This new form of music was intoxicating to open ears, but it was very deadly. Player: We must rid the world of these new chaotic compositions! Son'Nia: No! The music is meant to e a givt from Ayonae Ro. The illness of your world is a product of the curse that was imbedded in the Ayonic Axe by the Kixzhar. The chaotic compositions shall live, but the curse must end. Player: How can we remove a curse from a world that has already embraced its melody? Son'Nia: The Ayonic Axe shall curse the world. It will journey with one that treads the far reaches of this realm. With Vhalen's tragedy you have become the chosen harbinger of Ayonae Ro. This will come to pass when you have removed the curse from the axe. Player: How can I remove the curse? Son'Nia: You must brave the dangers of Skyfire Mountain and the evil that lurks within. Player: Let's remove the curse now! Son'Nia: I cannot accompany you. Alas, I am not truly here. I exist because my song that you played still resonates. Only through my song am I given life upon Norrath. I have come to you in song so that the curse may be removed. Player: Then how will we remove the curse? Son'Nia: You must bring me the axe and the Trilogy of Terror, the three compositions that were created by the Kixzhar and the slaughter. Player: Where will I find them? Son'Nia: The Kixzhar hid the composition within three magical harps that wer crafted by the meliva. When the Kixzhar's nation fell to themist of green, the harps were lost for ages. Player: How can I find them? Son'Nia: Two of the harps found their way out of the domicile of the Kixzhar. Trakanon aquired the two removed harps and reloacted them to locations of his own. During his occupation of the Sebilisian capital he hid one in the throne room. You must go there and defeat the emperor of the current iksar kingdom. When this is done, play the harp and its song will transfer to the Ayonoc Axe. Player: What about the others? Son'Nia: You must repeat this in the domicile of the Kixzhar where an ancient beast predating the Age of Scale slumbers. It is the last of its kind, but it too must fall so that the second harp will sing to the Ayonic Axe. Player: And the final harp? Son'Nia: You final trial is beyond the flaming door and the well of knowledge to the Ring of Scale. The dragon of erudition must fall so that the harp can be played. With the axe singing the Trilogy of Terror return to me. I shall remove the curse and the liberation of the gift of Ayonae Ro shall be done. Player: Is there anything else? Son'Nia: The harps are visible only to the one that has been chosen by the Sisters of the Silent Song. Allied eyesight shall not help you locate them. Let Ayonae's gift of song protect you. Player: Till I return. Category:Epic Weapon Stories and Lore Category:Lore